Healer
by Keiko
Summary: Yaten appears on Earth asking to be one of Usagi's senshi. What happened on Kinmoku? Why is Yaten so upset? Mild mild angst. Warning: This is leading up to yuri in later chapters
1. And so it begins.

Healer  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any related characters  
Warnings: Will develop into a yuri story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl walked slowly through the streets of Tokyo enjoying the feeling of being here as she was without all the funny stares. She looked at all the familiar buildings and smiled gently. But then she remembered that she was here all alone. Last time she was with the others. The others who no longer cared about her. Tears filled her eyes and her smile faded. Now she was on her own, far, far from her home. And she couldn't go back. She saw a park and she began walking through it. She found a large tree and sat beneath it. She brought her knees to her chest and began to sob.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, where should we go?" a blonde girl asked her companions. A brunette shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." She said.  
  
"How about the park?" a man with black hair suggested. The girls exchanged nods.  
  
"Let's go!" said another blonde, who had her arm linked with the man's. The group of five girls and one guy set off toward the park. The group talked and laughed along the way and they had soon reached the park. They walked slowly along the path through the trees and meadows. They stopped atop a bridge for a quick break. Then, as they continued on, one of the girls, with black hair, looked up.  
  
"It can't be!" she gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" a girl with blue hair asked. The girl with black hair was scanning the area. Her eyes fell on a crumpled figure beneath a large tree. Silver hair was spilled all around the person. The other girls gasped.  
  
"Is that...!?" the blonde with the man gasped.  
  
"Yaten!" the first blonde screamed racing forward, fear racing through her body. Had Yaten been hurt? Pretty, green, tear-filled eyes watched her approach. "Are you ok?"  
  
The blonde knelt near Yaten and brushed silver bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Long time, no see Minako-chan..." Yaten whispered. Minako hugged her gently.  
  
"I missed you...!" she said. "Why didn't you contact us? Is everyone else ok?"  
  
By now the others had come to the tree.  
  
"I don't know." Yaten said flatly.  
  
"You don't know if everyone is ok?" the brunette asked.  
  
"They were last time I saw them."  
  
"What's wrong?" the blonde asked cheerfully. Minako had by now, pulled Yaten's silver hair back into a low ponytail. A slight smile graced the sliver haired girl's face.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Princess. Nothing's wrong." She looked at the odango-haired girl. "I have come here to request to be one of your senshi."  
  
"One of my senshi?" Usagi asked. "What about Kakyuu?"  
  
"What about her?" Yaten said without emotion turning away. The girls exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not." Usagi smiled. Yaten smiled softly, her eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We don't need any more of your snide remarks!" Taiki said harshly.  
  
"You're nothing but a burden. You can't even fight!" Seiya said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Your services are no longer required. You have three days to leave this planet." Kakyuu said. Tears filled Yaten's eyes.  
  
"Taiki, Seiya, Kakyuu...guys, you can't really mean that!" she said in shock.  
  
"Oh, we mean it alright." Seiya said with a sneer. "Better start packing."  
  
"Start thinking about where you're going to go. If you can find anyone to take a worthless senshi in." Taiki said. From the shadows a girl smiled. Yaten choked back a sob.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No 'buts' we don't want you here!" Seiya said harshly. Cold blue eyes stared into Yaten's tear-filled green ones.  
  
"S-Seiya...y-you don't want me here?" she sobbed.  
  
"Get off this planet and never come back."  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
Yaten awoke with tears in her eyes. Rei's worried face peeked in.  
  
"You ok, Yat-chan?" she asked. Yaten swallowed and nodded. Rei smiled at her and left.  
  
"See...you are wanted. You are needed..." Yaten whispered to herself. "What do they know anyway..."  
  
Rei was outside the door listening. Yaten began to sob.  
  
"S-Seiya...why..." she cried. Rei knocked and Yaten wiped away her tears. Rei came in and sat on Yaten's bed.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, hugging the silver haired girl gently. Yaten buried her face in Rei's chest and began to sob. Rei rocked her gently until her frantic sobbing dwindled. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Yaten nodded. So she told Rei all about how the others on Kinmoku suddenly hated her and told her to leave. The whole time Yaten never stopped crying. Rei felt her eyes grow wet as the other girl's feelings flooded into her.  
  
"Shh..." Rei whispered to Yaten. "It's okay now. You're wanted here. You can stay here. We care about you Yaten..."  
  
"B-but Seiya..." Yaten whimpered. Heartache, pain and love flowed into Rei's heart. Her eyes widened.  
  
"You love Seiya?" she asked. Yaten stiffened.  
  
"You..." she said. "You're a psychic?"  
  
"Of sorts..." Rei said. "I can feel all your feelings."  
  
"Strange..." Yaten whispered. "I have the same...*sniffle*...power. And I feel your sincerity. If nothing else, I know you want me here..."  
  
Rei hugged her tighter.  
  
"Yaten." She said. "I don't care what Kakyuu, Taiki, or Seiya said. You are not worthless. You mean a lot to us here on Earth. Not just to me. To Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan too. We care about you. And I need you to stay strong, for your sake and for Usagi-chan's. She's really sensitive about us. Be strong for her. For me?"  
  
Yaten sniffled.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered. She cuddled into Rei's arms and fell asleep, dreams un-haunted by thoughts of her friends sudden change.  
  
  
Chapter one end  
  
Whatcha think? I love Yaten to death and feel bad for making her sad, but don't worry, if I get good reviews I'll continue and tie this up a bit better k?  
  
~ Keiko  



	2. Amusement

Healer  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon or any associated characters.  
Author notes: I . Was . Bored . So if this sucks, that's why. And it probably won't be a Yaten/Rei. And it definitely won't be a Yaten/Minako. So if that's what you wanted to read. This ain't for you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yaten?" Rei shook Yaten lightly. "It's morning."  
  
"Hmm?" Yaten's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Rei?"  
  
"Good morning!" Rei smiled softly. Yaten sat up and blinked a few times.  
  
"Morning..." she said.  
  
"Would you like breakfast?" Rei offered. "I have eggs!"  
  
Yaten blinked at her in surprise, too tired to actually think about what the other girl had said.  
  
"Uh...that's...nice..." she said slowly. "But what's that got to do with breakfast?"  
  
"The eggs are for breakfast." Rei said. "Why? What did you think I..."  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened in realization.  
  
"No!" she said with a laugh. "C'mon, I'll show you what I mean."  
  
She pulled the sleepy girl out of bed. They made their way to the kitchen where Rei pulled out three eggs.  
  
"Eggs." She said. "You'll like them."  
  
"Oh." Yaten, still too tired to really think, sat down at the table. Rei began to mix the eggs together. She added milk and salt and poured it all into a pan on the stove.  
  
"It'll take a few minutes." She said. Yaten nodded. Rei leaned against the counter and smiled at Yaten. "Sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Yaten mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Rei smiled.  
  
"So," she said. "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Do?" Yaten asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Um, I mean, like, do you want to go shopping, or to the arcade..." Rei suggested. "Or, um, to an amusement park...you know, stuff."  
  
Yaten looked surprised.  
  
"You have time?" she asked. Rei nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, why? Didn't you?" Rei asked. Yaten looked down.  
  
"On Kinmoku?" she asked quietly. "No. We didn't. We were always busy. Doing work, or playing bodyguard for...the princess."  
  
Yaten's eyes were filling with tears. Rei rushed to the fragile girl and wrapped her in a hug. Luckily, her eggs hadn't burned by the time Yaten calmed down. She went over to them and gave them her attention. A few minutes later, the eggs were done. Rei split them up onto plates and soon Yaten was poking at them uncertainly. Rei smiled.  
  
"They're good!" she said. To prove her point, she took a bite. Yaten gulped and lifted a single piece up in front of her face. She slowly opened her mouth. Rei sighed. "Oh come on. You've eaten fish eggs. I don't see how this is any worse."  
  
"Undeveloped bird embryos aren't my idea of good food." Yaten sniffed. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just try them." She sighed. Yaten looked at the yellow thing. She carefully placed it in her mouth. She chewed a few times. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, these aren't too bad!" she smiled. Rei grinned.  
  
"Knew you'd like them." She said smugly. Yaten glared at her, taking another, much larger, bite. Rei watched with amusement as the silver haired girl made quick work of her eggs.  
  
"You gonna finish those?" she asked, pointing to Rei's nearly untouched plate. Rei shook her head.  
  
"Help yourself." She said, smiling as Yaten quickly devoured her eggs as well. "Want some more?"  
  
"Is there more?" Yaten asked hopefully. Rei shook her head.  
  
"No. But they're really easy to make." She said. "I could make more in five minutes or so."  
  
"Would you?" Yaten asked. Rei nodded. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"I've got some other things you might like..." Rei smiled thoughtfully. "Ever had ramen?"  
  
Yaten shook her head. Rei grinned. This was going to be fun. Obviously, even though this was her second time on Earth, Yaten hadn't had much exposure to Earth foods or activities. Next stop, amusement park. Rei was willing to bet that Yaten had never been on a ride before. Ferris wheels and roller coasters were gonna be fun with Yaten, kind of like taking a five year old on their first trip to a park...  
  
"Rei?" Yaten was waving her hand in front of Rei's face. "My eggs?"  
  
"Oh!" Rei nodded. "Right."  
  
She smiled as she made the eggs. Today was going to be fun indeed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's that?" Yaten asked, pointing to the Ferris wheel.  
  
"That's a Ferris wheel." Rei said. "People sit in the little boxes and it takes you up really high."  
  
"Can we?" Yaten asked hopefully, happily clutching her cotton candy. Rei had found that Yaten was developing a small obsession with eggs, cotton candy, ramen, and chocolate. Cotton candy especially. This was her fourth batch.  
  
"Sure." Rei replied. "C'mon."  
  
She led Yaten to the line, which, luckily was short. They waited and got on a car. Yaten looked around cheerfully, as the car began to move. Her eyes widened as they went higher.  
  
"We're so high up!" she giggled, looking down. Rei smiled, she had never seen Yaten this happy. The whole time she and the others were on Earth last time, she had never seen Yaten this happy, and cheerful. Yaten had turned out to be a curious, sweet girl. She was full of energy and was absolutely adorable. Rei decided that Yaten was more cheerful than even Minako. She smiled. As they neared the top, Yaten gasped. Tears flooding her eyes, she launched herself into Rei's arms. Shocked at the girl's sudden emotional breakdown, Rei looked out the window. She gasped. Down, in the park, she clearly saw Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu. Cradling Yaten in her arms, she strained to get a better look. They appeared to be looking for something.  
  
'No way!' she thought. 'Have they come back for Yaten? After what they did?'  
  
She hugged the small girl tighter. There was no way she would let them take her away! Not after what had happened! She didn't want Yaten to ever stop being cheerful again. Never wanted her to cry again.  
  
"Shh..." she whispered quietly. "Don't cry, it's ok..."  
  
"S...s...Sei...ya..." Yaten sobbed. "S-she's...she's..."  
  
"Shh..." Rei whispered into Yaten's hair rocking her gently. "Shh..."  
  
"S...Seiya..."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Well, I just seem to be making this worse for Yaten...*sniff* sorry! I love her to death, but...oh you'll see. That is, you'll see if you review this. Love ya! (But not more than I love Yaten)  
~ Keiko  



	3. Run and Hide

Healer  
By: Keiko  
Disclaimer: I don't *sniffle* own Sailormoon or *sniff* any of the characters in it...  
Notes: *sniff* Sorry, I just watched the episode of Fushigi Yuugi where *whimper* Nuriko...dies!! *wails* I couldn't stop crying! So saaaaaaaaad!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Are you sure she came here?" Seiya asked nervously, eyeing the large crowd of people. She was worried that some girl might recognize him and tell everyone that she, and Taiki were girls...which was true, but it would ruin all their chances of ever being singers here again. Kakyuu nodded.  
  
"I wonder what could have caused her to run off like that." Taiki said. "I mean, we only asked her if she wanted to come for a walk...I don't see why she got all upset and ran away."  
  
"I have no clue what the hell's wrong with her, so let's find her and ask!" Seiya yelled, annoyed. Kakyuu shushed her as some people stared. Seiya crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed. Taiki rolled her eyes and kept looking around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei finally calmed Yaten down, and the two girls got off the ride.  
  
"C'mon, we'll come back some other day..." Rei said quietly. Yaten nodded. The two quickly made their way to the park entrance, avoiding Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu. Unfortunately, Taiki saw them, just as they left. They broke into a run.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yaten asked frantically, eyes wild. Rei thought for a moment.  
  
"Uh, can't go to the shrine...too predictable..." she thought out loud. "We could go to uh...well there's...no...hmmm...oh! C'mon, we're taking a boat ride."  
  
"What?" Yaten asked. Rei didn't answer. Instead she pulled the shorter girl along a confusing trail, back and forth...Yaten began to wonder if they were even getting anywhere. Then, before she could straighten out her thoughts, she found herself on a cruise ship. She blinked.  
  
"They can't get to us now." Rei grinned. Yaten smiled, and sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem, now lets have some fun!" she said. "There's a swimming pool, a store, a restaurant...what do you want to do?"  
  
"Um, the store?" Yaten suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Rei pulled her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...oh? No? Well, thanks anyway. Bye Odango." Seiya hung up the phone and shook her head. She turned to her companions. "Everyone's mad at us except Usagi. Ami said that I had the wrong number, and that she didn't know anyone named Seiya. Minako said she didn't know, and that even if she did she wouldn't tell us. Then Makoto yelled at me, called me a jerk and plenty of other names then hung up, and obviously Rei wasn't home."  
  
"Outers?" Kakyuu asked. Seiya sighed.  
  
"First time, Michiru picked up. She hung up after I said hello." She said. "Next Haruka picked up. She called me a bitch then hung up. Then no one answered for, like, eight trys. Finally Setsuna picked up. She told me politely to go back to Kinmoku. Then Hotaru answered. She started crying and told me that she would slit my throat with her glaive if I bothered Yaten again."  
  
"Oh..." Taiki gulped. "......wonder what's got them all upset..."  
  
"Probably the same thing that's upsetting Healer." Kakyuu said calmly. "She must have come here and told them about whatever is bothering her. So now they're mad at us too."  
  
Taiki nodded. That was a logical explanation. He might not have been surprised by the Outer's reaction to their return, but the inners? Those girls who they had become such good friends with? He was, to say the least, confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You said there was a store!" Yaten giggled. "Not a mini-mall!"  
  
Rei sweatdropped as she readjusted her grip on her four shopping bags. Yaten, by now, was carrying six.  
  
"A movie store!" Yaten squealed. She looked hopefully at Rei. The raven haired girl grinned and nodded. They went in and began browsing around. Yaten found the anime section and grabbed a few tapes before heading up to the counter. Rei found some American romance movies. When she got to the counter, Yaten was ready to go. Rei paid and the two girls left the little store.  
  
"Now where?" Rei asked. Yaten frowned in thought.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry..." she said. "Is there anywhere to eat?"  
  
"Ever been to McDonalds?" Rei grinned. Yaten shook her head. "Come on. It's over there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...so, we'll try talking to Usagi." Kakyuu finished her idea. The two other girls nodded.  
  
"Makes sense." Taiki said. Seiya sighed.  
  
"Might as well try." She said. Kakyuu nodded, and the three girls left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I like these things." Yaten said, holding up a bag of French Fries. Rei grinned.  
  
"I thought you might." She said. Yaten smiled. "Here try this."  
  
Rei held out her cheeseburger. Yaten cautiously took a bite. Her face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"What IS that?" she asked, delighted. Rei grinned.  
  
"A cheeseburger."  
  
"No!" Yaten gasped in disbelief. "Those things that Sei…"  
  
She lapsed into silence. Rei frowned.  
  
"Ah, come on!" she said. "Let's not go thinking about that! There's still so many fun things we have to do!"  
  
The tears disappeared from Yaten's eyes, and she looked hopefully at Rei.  
  
"You like swimming, don't you?" she winked. Yaten's eyes lit up. "I thought so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now where did she get THAT idea?" Taiki muttered aloud. Usagi looked at the three women in confusion.  
  
"You mean you DIDN'T say all that to her?" she asked. Seiya shook her head.  
  
"Why the hell would we?" she said. "I mean, I lov...er, she's one of my best friends!"  
  
"I'm going to call the others." Usagi said, picking up the phone. "So we can get this all sorted out."  
  
"Good idea." Said Kakyuu. "Though, you may want to leave your outer senshi out of this for the time being."  
  
"Why?" Usagi questioned. Seiya gulped.  
  
"'Cause we don't have a death wish." She shivered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY!" Yaten squealed happily as Rei splashed her. "Don't!"  
  
She sent a wave of water back at the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Ack!" Rei dived underwater, dodging the blast of water. Yaten giggled for a moment, when Rei suddenly grabbed her ankles and pulled.  
  
"AAAHH~!" she wailed before being pulled under. Beneath the surface, Rei smiled wickedly at her then darted away. Yaten glared as best she could underwater and shot after the fire senshi. "Blu blah blublubleh!" she declared, though she had intended to say 'you won't get away'. Rei kicked some bubbles into her face and sped off again.  
  
The two girls were having an insane amount of fun, and therefore didn't notice time slipping away. By the time they both stopped giggling and splashing, the captain announced that they would be docking soon. Fear flooded Yaten's green eyes as she and Rei changed and walked cautiously back onto shore. Sensing no senshi nearby, they headed for the shrine.  
  
When they walked in, they found Ami sitting by the table.  
  
"Rei! Yaten!" she greeted. "Thank goodness you're back! I was beginning to worry! Why didn't you tell us where you were going?!"  
  
Rei smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami, we ran into some…complications…" she said. Ami smiled understandingly.  
  
"I see." She said quietly. "Well, in any case, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Both of us?" Yaten asked. Ami nodded.  
  
"Yes, both of you. Sit down?" she said. Yaten and Rei sat opposite her at the table. "You see…there's a new enemy."  
  
Rei jumped up.  
  
"Impossible!" she screeched. Ami motioned for her to sit back down.  
  
"Very possible." She said. "We believe that the enemy has illusionary powers."  
  
"What proof is there of that?" Yaten asked. "Were you attacked?"  
  
"No." Ami said calmly. "You were."  
  
Yaten blinked.  
  
"Me?" she asked. Ami nodded.  
  
"Yaten." She said soothingly. "Back on Kinmoku…"  
  
Yaten's jaw clenched and Rei wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"…Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu didn't want you to LEAVE, they merely wanted you to accompany them on a walk. The enemy used an illusion to…" Ami continued. Yaten jumped up and clamped her hands over her ears.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL SENSHI!! I CAN'T HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY A CHEAP TRICK!!"  
  
She fled the room, hands still covering her ears, leaving Ami and Rei wide-eyed.  
  
~ Owari  
  
*grins* Yes, I do plan on explaining that last little bit…LATER! BWAHAHAHA! *sweet smile* yes, anyway…review! pretty please with sugar on top?  
~ Keiko 


	4. Hate

"Most powerful…" Rei gaped.  
  
"..senshi?" Ami finished, still wide-eyed. "She's obviously upset. Usagi's the most powerful senshi. Isn't she?"  
  
Rei nodded uncertainly.  
  
"I sure thought so…" she said, still staring after Yaten. "Well either way, we should tell the others about this."  
  
"Maybe you should go after Yaten." Ami said. "I can go find everyone else."  
  
Rei nodded and ran after Yaten. Ami shook her head. Yaten couldn't be right. Usagi was the most powerful, she had the silver crystal, and had defeated Chaos. She HAD to be the strongest. She just had to.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Yaten?" Rei called, looking around. "Yaten? Where are you?"  
  
Then she spotted silver hair from behind a bush.  
  
"Yaten?" she said softly, walking toward the bush. She heard a soft sniffling. "Yaten, it's me, Rei."  
  
"Go 'way." Came the muffled reply. "I dun wanna talk to you."  
  
Rei pushed the branches away regardless and sat down next to the other girl.  
  
"Yaten, are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You wanna talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you anyway?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rei sighed. She certainly wasn't going to leave Yaten there all by herself, so if she didn't want to talk, well, then she would just have to tolerate the company. A few minutes passed and Yaten's tears slowly began to fade, and with another sniffle, teary green eyes turned toward Rei.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yaten asked quietly. Rei smiled gently.  
  
"Because I care." She said. Yaten's eyes clouded with confusion and questions but she turned away.  
  
"Is that so." She said simply. Rei leaned over and hugged the small girl, wiping away the last few tears.  
  
"Yes. That's so." She said. "Now, will you talk to me? Can we work this out so I can see that beautiful smile again?"  
  
Yaten leaned into Rei's arms.  
  
"I-I'm the most p-powerful senshi." She whimpered. "I couldn'tve been f- fooled by a ch-cheap trick…"  
  
"Yaten, you aren't the most powerful senshi." Rei said softly. "Usagi is."  
  
Yaten pulled away from Rei, eyes blazing.  
  
"I'M the most powerful senshi! Not that STUPID BLONDE BIMBO!!" she screeched. "What do I need to do to prove it to you?! Murder every PATHETIC WEAK LIFEFORM ON THIS PLANET?!? DESTROY THE COSMOS?! REVIVE CHAOS AND REDEFEAT HER?! WHAT?!?!"  
  
Rei stared wide-eyed at the raging girl. In a flash of silver light Yaten disappeared and StarHealer stood in her place. She put her face close in front of Rei's.  
  
"I could kill you." she said in a dangerously low voice. "I could kill Usagi and control the fucking Silver Crystal. I could destroy your miserable little planet. All it would take is the snap of my fingers. I could rule the entire universe. Believe me or don't. That's your problem."  
  
She turned and walked away, leaving Rei scared spit-less.  
  
~ * ~  
  
'Stupid earth people.' Healer thought in annoyance. Plants burst into green flames at her feet, shriveling into blackened ash by her furiousness. Her body radiated anger and hatred. People shrunk back, animals fled, and plants kept dying. 'I hate them all. What do they know about 'power'? Their most powerful energy comes from the Silver Crystal. Heh. I could defeat Sailormoon. I could defeat her stupid little crystal. Stupid stupid earth people.'  
  
~ * ~  
  
"How goes it?" a young redheaded girl asked older redheaded twin boys. One of the boys smiled at her. The other boy smiled an identical grin.  
  
"Splendid Ginny." They said in unison.  
  
"The senshi has proved difficult to fool with illusions on earth, but you did excellently on Kinmoku." One of the boys told Ginny. The other nodded.  
  
"But she has deep hatred for the moon senshi in her heart." He said. "So we've merely inflamed that, and tricked her into believing that she hates all earth people."  
  
Ginny smiled wickedly.  
  
"So, if all goes well, she'll destroy earth for us?" she asked. One of the twins smiled at his brother.  
  
"Exactly, right Fred?"  
  
"Exactly, Geoge."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Rei raced back to the temple as soon as her legs began to work again. She burst through the doors and saw all of the earth senshi along with Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki. They all stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Yaten." She choked out. "She's…I think she's going to hurt someone…"  
  
Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?" she hissed. Rei's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Is she…I mean, really, is she the most powerful senshi?" she asked shakily. Seiya jumped up and grabbed the fire senshi by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"What happened?" she hissed. Rei whimpered and related the whole story.  
  
"Shit!" Seiya swore, standing up and transforming. "We have to find her before she…"  
  
The outers sat and watched silently as the inners jumped up and started asking questions.  
  
"Shut up, all of you." Haruka said in annoyance. "Evidently we were wrong in our belief that Usagi was the strongest. And we've unknowingly pushed the time bomb in Yaten further. If she 'explodes' she'll take this whole planet and everyone on it with her."  
  
"Precisely." Michiru said. "So I suggest that Seiya and Kakyuu go after her and the rest of us stay here."  
  
"WHAT?!" the inners and Taiki screeched. Michiru took a sip of tea.  
  
"Trust me." she said simply. After a moment of stunned silence. Usagi nodded.  
  
"I…I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I am the future queen." She said slowly. "And I say that we do as Michiru says."  
  
The inners began to complain.  
  
"Do as she says." Usagi said, eyes proud. "By order of your princess."  
  
The inners cast their eyes down and sat. Michiru smiled discreetly at Haruka. Rain began to fall heavily, pulled out of the sky by Yaten's energy.  
  
"That's my princess." Haruka whispered, sipping her tea. Fighter smiled gratefully at Usagi and she and Kakyuu disappeared out into the gathering storm. Usagi took a deep breath.  
  
"You sure you know what you're doing?" she asked Michiru.  
  
"Yes Princess." Michiru said softly. "I'm sure."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Owari  
  
^_________^ You like so far? Yes, Fred, George, and Ginny are Fred, George and Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter. No I don't dislike them…well, except for Ginny. I hate her. But I love Fred and George to death, so don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to use them as villains for some odd reason. So yeah. REVIEW!!!!!! ^-^  
  
~ Keiko 


	5. Don't Mess with Japan

Healer  
  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Harry Potter. Duh.  
  
Notes: I know I didn't put a disclaimer/notes thing on the last chapter, and that's because I was in such a hurry to get it written and posted. So, yeah, uh, sorry. ^____^ I like Fred and George. *giggles* And X-Japan! And my Seiya! And…uh… *clears throat* Ahem, yeah, anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
~5~  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Healer screamed at the earth in general, tears falling to mix with the rain. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
She let loose a blast of energy that started an apartment building on fire. Green flames licked up the building's sides, out it's windows. She heard the screams and watched coldly as the people ran screaming away. She stalked away, still upset.  
  
"So weak…" she hissed, sending an invisible flash of energy through a teen boy and watching him fall, dead. "So pathetic."  
  
She moved on.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Fighter!" Kakyuu gasped in horror. Fighter's eyes followed her princess's gaze. A building, burning, despite the downpour. Yaten had been here. Soon they found a crowd of people around a boy. Tears were everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" Fighter asked a woman.  
  
"H-he just fell!" she sobbed. "I have n-no idea what c-could've happened! He just d-died!"  
  
She broke down in sobs and Fighter felt herself go numb. This was impossible. Yaten…Yaten wouldn't. Would she?  
  
Kakyuu's eyes darkened.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Insanity building in her mind, clouding her judgment, Healer raged through the city, destroying buildings, killing people. Not caring. She saw a couple on a bench.  
  
"Love is a lie…" she growled, throwing green energy at them and watching them furiously attack each other under its influence. "So weak…"  
  
She continued on, eyes clouding over as hate filled her. Death and destruction, oh, she craved it. Desired it with every ounce of her being. Thirsted for it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Each new horror brought tears to Fighter's eyes. Pain ripped her from the inside out. Yaten was doing this. Her Yaten. What had happened? She had been so sweet and happy. What happened?! Who had done this? WHO?!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny laughed. She laughed loud and long. She laughed and laughed.  
  
"Yes Ginny." Fred said flatly. "We know you're enjoying this. You can stop laughing now."  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA-huh?" Ginny blinked at her older brother. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Fred and George sighed and returned to watching their crystal box. (it's a square crystal ball!)  
  
~ * ~  
  
"YATEN!" Fighter screamed, catching sight of the silver haired girl. "YATEN STOP!!"  
  
Blank green eyes turned to lock with Fighter's blue ones. Tears fell down Fighter's face.  
  
"Yaten…" she murmured, taking a step toward Healer.  
  
"Stay back!" Healer screeched, falling into a battle position, hands forward and ready to kill Seiya without a moment's notice. Fighter's eyes widened and she backed up a bit. "Don't move!"  
  
"Yaten…it's me…Seiya…" Fighter said slowly. Anger raged in Healer's eyes.  
  
"I know who you are!" she spat. "You're just as weak as the rest! You love that…that…_earth_ girl!"  
  
"Odango?" Fighter asked. Hate poured from Healer. "Yaten, I don't love her, not like that…"  
  
"LIAR!" Healer screamed, throwing energy blindly in Fighter's direction, but her anger knocked her aim off and she missed. Tears were flowing down Fighter's cheeks.  
  
"Yaten…" She whispered, stepping forward a bit.  
  
"STAY BACK, STAY BACK!" Healer screamed more, eyes wild. Fighter stepped closer still. Healer threw an attack at the other girl. This one hit it's mark and Fighter screamed in agony, but remained standing, and took another step. Healer blasted her again and again, tears beginning to fall. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! LIAR!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
  
When Fighter, battered and bleeding had almost reached her, Healer turned her hands toward herself, desperation evident on her face.  
  
"NO~!!!" Fighter screamed, diving forward and catching Healer in her arms. The smaller girl clung to her, anger forgotten and sorrow taking over. She sobbed and Fighter simply held her while Kakyuu watched. Chaos and destruction surrounding them, peace filling them.  
  
"'M so sorry!" Healer whimpered. "'M so sorry!"  
  
"Shh…" Fighter rocked her gently. "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay…"  
  
"What have I done, what have I done?" Healer sobbed, shaking her head, tears covering her face. "God, what have I done!"  
  
"It's okay, we forgive you…" Fighter whispered. "I still love you…you, not Odango…"  
  
Kakyuu smiled softly and turned and quietly headed back to the shrine to tell the others what had happened. Throughout the city rain continued to fall, fires raged, people mourned, people died, and two people were brought together despite all the hate in the world.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Ginny screamed. Fred and George were gazing dreamily into the crystal box and holding each other. "ARE YOU TWO NOT NOTICING THIS?!?"  
  
"Ya know George, maybe we don't need to take over the universe." Fred said sweetly. George nodded.  
  
"That or we shouldn'tve messed with Japan."  
  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
Ginny gaped as her brothers left.  
  
"B-but…" she gasped. Fred poked his head back in the room.  
  
"By the way Ginny, Harry fancies Malfoy. Not you." He left again. Ginny stared after him in disbelief. She fell to her knees and looked up.  
  
"MY LIFE IS OVER!" she cried, and with that, she disappeared.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The inners blinked. The outers blinked. Taiki blinked. Luna and Artemis blinked. Kakyuu grinned.  
  
"Isn't that great?" she asked. Everyone else stared at her. She sweatdropped.  
  
"Seiya…and Yaten?" Usagi asked slowly. "…together?"  
  
Kakyuu nodded happily.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Minako wailed before fainting dead away. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Oi, Minako…" Makoto poked the fallen girl. "I thought you'd gotten over your obsession with the Three…"  
  
Minako suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Taiki…?" she purred, latching onto the tall girl's arm.  
  
"No." Taiki said simply. Minako pouted and slunk over to a chair. Just then there was a quiet knock on the door. Seiya stepped in, bruised and bleeding, leading a sobbing, fragile looking Yaten. Everyone watched quietly as Seiya helped Yaten over to the couch and they sat. Yaten looked up with tears streaming down her face and looked at everyone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry…" she choked out. "I've…I've wrecked your city…I…"  
  
"It's okay Yaten, we understand." Makoto said gently. Michiru nodded sweetly. Horror flooded Yaten's expression.  
  
"B-but I've killed people!" she burst out. Silence. Seiya hugged her slightly.  
  
"Don't sweat it kid." Haruka said suddenly, startling everyone in the room. "I've been there."  
  
Yaten nodded slowly.  
  
"I-…"  
  
All the other senshi began apologizing and encouraging at once. Yaten blinked and Seiya smiled, hugging her close. New tears began to fall. Tears of love and happiness.  
  
"Thank you…" Yaten whispered. Once everyone calmed down they noticed a paper on the table. Rei picked it up.  
  
"It says 'Dear Yaten and company, terribly sorry for all the trouble we caused. Taking over the world proved to be more trouble than it's worth, so we've gone back to Britain. Yours, Fred and George. A.k.a. Gred and Forge.'" Rei said. "Gred and Forge?"  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Ooookaaay then…" Usagi said. "Who's up for some food?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~ Owari  
  
^_______^ A little fast, I know. But OH WELL! No, that's not the end. In fact, it's just the beginning! Stay tuned honored readers for 'The Many Adventures of Seiya and Yaten'! *cackles* See ya soon!  
  
~ Keiko  
  
P.s. Tobey Maguire is cute! 


End file.
